


papa reyes pt. 2

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sort of? - Freeform, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Team Talon (Overwatch), but then it’s happy!!, family bonding time, gabriel reyes and his disaster children, post fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Wow,” Olivia said, and Gabriel rolled his eyes because he had heard that sass in her voice a million times. “We’ve been graced with the Reaper’s presence.”“Soak it up while you have it,” Gabriel retorted, making the group chuckle. Gabriel might have smiled behind the mask but the others didn’t need to know that.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	papa reyes pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> requested by mbrown65 on tumblr!

“You think he’ll show?”

Olivia leaned back in her chair, tapping her nails on the glass of her cup. 

“I dunno. If he wants to,” she said with a nonchalant shrug. 

The bar was dark and quiet, completely empty save for the three seated in bar stools and the bartender who was keeping their distance. A light in the back of the room flickered and the room smelled like dust. 

“He might be busy,” Genji pointed out. Jesse laughed. 

“Excuses, excuses. Knowing Reyes- _Reaper_ \- he’s probably-”

The door swung open and a pair of heavy boots made loud steps. All three turned in their seats to look at him. 

Jesse shot him a lopsided grin and saluted. “Howdy.”

Olivia pulled back the chair that sat between her and Jesse and Gabriel slumped down in it. Even with a mask covering his face, he looked tired. “Hi.”

“Wow,” Olivia said, and Gabriel rolled his eyes because he had heard that sass in her voice a million times. “We’ve been graced with the Reaper’s presence.”

“Soak it up while you have it,” Gabriel retorted, making the group chuckle. Gabriel might have smiled behind the mask but the others didn’t need to know that. 

Jesse squinted, leaning forward. “Hey, what’s up with this thing, anyways?” He poked at the mask, almost jabbing his finger in one of the eye holes. Gabriel jerked his head back. “Take it off.”

“You’re dreaming,” Olivia said. 

“I’ve seen his face before. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s not going to happen,” Olivia said, waving a hand dismissively. “He hasn’t even taken his mask off in front of-“

Gabriel scowled and dropped his mask onto the counter. 

“-me.”

“..Shit.” Genji elbowed Jesse and he quickly added, “uh, I mean, you look stunning, Commander.”

“Don’t call me that,” Gabriel grumbled. “I’m not your commander anymore.”

“It’s a shame,” Genji said softly. Gabriel smiled at him and Jesse groaned. 

“Alright, alright. We all know you like him more than me. You don’t need to make it _that_ obvious.”

“More than me, too,” Olivia added. “Maybe he likes the silent types.”

“I don’t like him more,” Gabriel said with a frown. “I just..wish you two were more like him.” Jesse and Olivia made varying noises of offense. “Not because I don’t like you. Because I see too much of myself in you two.”

The group went silent. Jesse spoke up with the most eloquent response he could muster: 

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you proud of what you’ve accomplished?” Genji asked. 

“Sure,” Gabriel said, staring down into his drink, “but I’m not proud of who I’ve become. I just don’t want you guys to turn into me.” He looked up at Olivia. “Especially you. I used to be a firecracker, a risk taker, a jokester - just like you.”

Olivia let out a snort, trying to turn the conversation light hearted. “You? A jokester?”

“Jack and Ana could tell you.” There was a look of sad nostalgia in his eyes. 

There was a long pause. Jesse and Genji exchanged pitiful glances. 

“Don’t sweat it, old man,” Olivia said finally. “You’re cool, we’re cool. Nothing to worry about.”

“Yes,” Genji said, nodding his head with a worried smile. “Very cool.”

“So cool,” Jesse said. “You need another drink, boss. On me.”

Gabriel bit back a smile and leaned back, watching the three chatter. They all had traits that Gabriel wished he had when he was their age - Genji’s cool head, Jesse’s ability to think rationally, Olivia’s intelligence. That didn’t mean they didn’t screw up and put themselves in danger and that didn’t mean Gabriel shouldn't worry about them. 

But maybe Gabriel could rest for a bit, knowing they would be fine. 


End file.
